1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automobile sun roofs and, more particularly, to a sun roof having a pair of juxtaposed, transparent, movable panels supported in individual openings formed in a singular framework structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various types of sun roofs, sliding-roof sections and removable, section roof panels have been tried, and some are now in use. Several of the known devices have become successful, such as the units disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,971 to Green; U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,753 to Blomgren; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,641. As will be noted, some of the above patents relate to sun roofs and the like that provide a single panel that is centrally positioned over the front seats of a vehicle; while other patents relate more specifically to the associated latches and hinges used therewith. Thus, it is evidence from these patents that movable, covered openings, in themselves, are old in the art; and a need for improvement is due in order to meet the market demand which exists at the present time. The industry today is looking for improvements wherein there is provided a better sun roof that is every appealing, easy to operate, and simple to install.
Accordingly, at the present time further improvements are being made in the construction of suitable marketable sun roof units.
Hence, the hereinafter disclosed device provides a novel, dual-panelled sun roof having additional features not found in the art. It should also be kept in mind that the present invention is primarily designed for the aftermarket--that is, a sun roof that is constructed to be installed after the vehicle has been produced and sold.
Referring to dual, but separate, opening covers or panels in a vehicle-roof construction, there is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,062 a vehicle having two separate openings formed in the roof section. These openings are adapted to be closed by readily securable, but removable, panels which form part of the roof structure of the vehicle. With this arrangement, the use of such a dual structure as shown must be constructed at the time the vehicle is produced, and does not lend itself to an aftermarket or a "do-it-yourself" installation. Further, a device of this type and design is provided as a hard-top convertible, and is a substitute for persons wanting the vehicle characteristic of a convertible; and, thus, it is generally limited to a two-door sedan or coupe type of vehicle.